<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ballin’ by SunsetCorvid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963985">Ballin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetCorvid/pseuds/SunsetCorvid'>SunsetCorvid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I believe in Kim/Aubrey supremacy, I just want the babies to be happy, M/M, Post good ending, Sleep is a Social Construct, Sunny's nonbinary btw, a little break from the angst, also some spoilers for the game beware, anygays, enjoy i guess, honestly made this while bored, i hope this wasn’t too ooc, idk - Freeform, im not good with writing heavy stuff so this fic is just the kids having fun I guess, like maybe a year later?, maybe aroace Kel?, my first chat fic be nice please, sjskshjshs, sometimes you just need some happiness and fluff, to distract you from the mess of life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetCorvid/pseuds/SunsetCorvid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twig is now offline.</p><p> </p><p>Kel: &gt;:0</p><p> </p><p>Kim is now offline.</p><p> </p><p>Sunny: 👀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey &amp; Basil &amp; Hero &amp; Kel &amp; Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which Hero makes a group chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <b>Hero added Kel, Aubrey, Kim, Basil, and Sunny to the chat.</b> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Kel changed the chat name to “ballin’”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Aubrey: </b>i-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero:</strong> I made this chat because two of us are away from town so this is a way for all of us to communicate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> why am i here tho</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero:</strong> Because you seem to be the only one here who can calm Aubrey if she snaps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> you... do have a point</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Aubrey:</strong> i don’t know whether to be offended or?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero: </strong>Take it anyway you wish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Aubrey:</strong> ew quit using proper grammar</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero:</strong> No.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Aubrey:</strong> damn</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Kel changed Aubrey’s name to “Twig”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Because you can snap like a</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> <em>Twig</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> <em>i hate you so much</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunny:</strong> the kids are fighting again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> alshksgsnhs what-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Basil:</strong> aljskshsj </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunny:</strong> hi Basil</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Basil:</strong> Hi, Sunny !! “^^”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Awww</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> gay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunny:</strong> anger</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero:</strong> Kids, be nice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Sunny: </b>fine Dad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> fine</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> wait did you just call hero dad</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero:</strong> Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Hero:</strong> Wait what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Kel changed Hero’s name to “Father”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> I don’t know how to feel about this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> AHAHAJAKSJKSHSH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Kim: </b>you’ve killed Aubrey kel </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunny:</strong> anyone notice how she only capitalized Aubrey’s name</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Haha gay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> stfu kel we aren’t gay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> you brought her back from the dead just for her to say that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Aw I’m special :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> no</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> anyways i’m headin out see you later assholes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Twig is now offline.</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> &gt;:0</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Kim is now offline.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Sunny:</strong> </span> <span class="s2">👀</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunny:</strong> anyways</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Sunny changed their name to “Tulip”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Basil:</strong> Aww :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Tulip changed Basil’s name to “Sunflower”</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Wouldn’t Sunny be the sunflower because he has ‘Sun’ in his name?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> fits personality better</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Aww</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s1">Twig is now online.</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> gay</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">Twig is now offline.</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> anger</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might add more to this if people enjoy it, I know this chapter was short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which almost no one can sleep and Sunny searches for a shiny Pumpkaboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Ballin’</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">3:16 AM</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> day ??? of looking for the shiny Pumpkaboo: please come home</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Why are you up at 3 AM?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> why are you up at 3 AM?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Insomnia,,,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> same</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><b>Father: </b>You two need to sleep.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Tulip: </b>no only Basil needs sleep</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Aww, but you also need sleep, too, Sunny :(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> i don’t need sleep, i need shiny Pumpkaboo </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Twig is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> so are we all just not sleeping</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> I’m going to bed, and I hope you guys do the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> ok gn Father</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Night, Hero ! “^^”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> night</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> so what’s up with the plant names</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Sunny said something about them matching our personalities?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> yes</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><br/><strong>Twig:</strong> wouldn’t sunflower make more sense for sunny since they have sun in their name</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Hero said that, too, and that’s when Sunny responded with “fits personality better”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> huh </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> what plant am i </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> Gladiolus</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> what</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh ! The sword flower !!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Nice pick, Sunny !! :D</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> mm</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> oh yeah i think i remember you talking about it when we were kids basil</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> go to bed Aubrey</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig: </strong>no you </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> don’t pull the uno reverse on me</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> i’ll come over and make you go to sleep myself</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> that’s the most threateningly wholesome thing i’ve heard this week</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> also i’d like to see you try</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> oh god oh fuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Aww</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> gay</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> so are you smh</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> and?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> i-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> wow</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> oh shit Kim wasn’t joking what</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Twig is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> haha</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which Sunny is still on the hunt for the shiny Pumpkaboo and Aubrey gets into a fight with a raccoon and then loses to Sunny at a Pokemon battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Ballin’</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">12:30 PM</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel, replying to Tulip: i don’t need sleep, i need shiny Pumpkaboo:</strong> Oh! I could trade you mine! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Tulip is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> that takes the fun out of it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Tulip: </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">also when did you get a shiny Pumpkaboo</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Kel:</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> I’ve started to collect shinies :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Tulip:</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1"> oh that’s cool</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Also, I guess you’re right about it being more fun</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Twig is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> why do you even want a shiny pumpkaboo anyway</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> purple</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> understandable have a day</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Don’t you mean “have a nice day”?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> have <em>a</em> day</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> threatening </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Twig:</strong> <em>sweats</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> </span>
  <span class="s2">👀</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim changed Twig’s name to “What the fuck”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>What the fuck:</strong> ...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> AHAHAHAHKSHMSHSMSJHSHSJS</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Sunflower is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I heard Sunny laughing from outside their house, what is happening?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Kim, why did you change Aubrey’s name to that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> she thought it would be a good idea to antagonize a raccoon </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> the raccoon scratched the hell out of her</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> she’s lucky Vance had a first aid kit on him</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> did she kill or attack the raccoon</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>What the fuck:</strong> why are interested in if the raccoon is dead or not</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> shrug</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> she didn’t even try to get it away from it</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> she just sat there and took it</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Aubrey, is there something you want to tell us?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>What the fuck:</strong> why are you asking if i’m mentally okay or not when you already know the answer</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> You... have a point.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>What the fuck:</strong> anyways</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">What the fuck changed their name to “fuck”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> much better</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I think Sunny just died,,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Are you at Sunny’s house?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Yeah, Polly drove me over so I could visit “^^”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> gay</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> In a good or bad way?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> you can take it either way</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> threatening </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Anyways, how are we all doing?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I’m doing okay !</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> in pain</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> caramelldansen </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> aljakaklahahhs</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> good</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> I see we’re all doing mostly well, that’s good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> sunny wanna battle me in pokemon </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> sure</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">[Time Skip]</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> what</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> the</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> fuck</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> What happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Sunny took out Aubrey’s entire team with just their Mimikyu </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> it was kinda funny ngl </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> Kim i thought you were on my side</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> i raised my son well</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Aww </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i will get my revenge</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> i’d like to see you try</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i suddenly feel threatened </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which the gang makes plans to meet up and Sunny is a cryptid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">Ballin’</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">10:34 PM</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> i’m coming to visit Faraway next week</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Sunflower is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> :D !!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> What a coincidence, I’m also coming to visit next week. What day?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> monday </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kel is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Same day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> nice</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Have you caught that shiny Pumpkaboo yet Sunny?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> sadness</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> I guess not huh :(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Tulip: </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2">😔</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">fuck is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> so we got plans for next week seeing as hero and sunny are coming to visit</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Maybe just go out and eat together?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> play mario kart</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i’ll beat your ass at mario kart</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> try</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> sunny has the power to intimidate Aubrey with just one word and i’m not sure whether i should be scared or</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> shudder</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Aside from that I think Hero’s idea is good</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> We could go to Gino’s and get some pizza</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> when you say we do you also mean me?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> You can join if you want. Besides, I’m sure Aubrey was already planning on inviting you anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> cough</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> i have nothing else better to do next week</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> nice</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> It’s a date then</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i will steal your kneecaps</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> I’ll steal your ankles</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> What is happening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> they’re intimidating each other by saying cryptic things </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Ah.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Please don’t steal each other’s bones :(</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Okay</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> fine</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> :D</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> i just saw a rat</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> woah</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Where did you see a rat?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> he just walked up to me on the sidewalk and placed his paw on my foot like i’m the chosen one</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> You might actually be the chosen one :0</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> hm</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> how do you know he’s a guy rat</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> he looked into my eyes and said </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> my name is charles would you like to join me on my journey for food scraps</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> and i said</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> no thank you</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> he then scurried away</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> wow</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> You sure that wasn’t Chuck E. Cheese?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> chuck e cheese walks on two legs</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> How do you know the rat wasn’t walking on two legs?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Tulip:</strong> he was on four</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> there</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Are... we just going to ignore the fact that a rat spoke to Sunny?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Yeah</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> so sunny has the power to intimidate Aubrey and speak to rats</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">fuck changed Tulip’s name to “cryptid”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> i can’t argue with this</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Ajnksjxhkjhhkhsd</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Kind of suits them though </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> They do give off cryptid energy, but good energy not bad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Even Hero agrees</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i’m glad we all agree that sunny is a cryptid</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> fear</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> anyways </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">fuck is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father: </strong>I’m going to go to bed, it’s getting late. I hope you all do the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> gn </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Night, Hero :)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Night bro!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> night</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> i’m also gonna go to bed</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Alright, night, Kim</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Night!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> gn</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> so what now</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I don’t really know, I’m not very tired</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Why don’t we hang out in the voice chat?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> ok</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> :D</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Sure</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Sunny, wanna Pokemon battle?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> sure </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In which Sunny eats Aubrey’s kneecaps and Hero prepares to visit the gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">Ballin’</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>
        <span class="s1">3:27 AM</span>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> <em><strong>@fuck</strong></em> i’ve stolen your kneecaps</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">fuck is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> im eating them now</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> smh you’re not even going to blend them up first </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> i like the crunch</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kel is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> What the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Hero said the fuck word &gt;:0</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Sunflower is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> send him to jail</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> I’m an adult, I can swear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now online.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Not in front of the baby!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kim:</strong> what baby</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Basil!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I’m baby?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> yes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> what the fuck</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Quit saying the fuck word &gt;:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>fuck:</strong> i’m too tired for this shit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">fuck is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Kim is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> </span>
  <span class="s2">👀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Kel: </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s2">👀</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Well, I’m glad Aubrey’s sleeping for once. Can’t say the same for Sunny, though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> father is disappointed in me </span>
  <span class="s2">😔</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> I’m proud of you, Sunny! :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> for what though</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> For being here!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Aww. Same !! “^^”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> o h</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Aww, wholesome.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Why are you up, though, Hero?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Getting stuff ready to visit you guys tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh yeah !!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> You and Sunny are visiting :D</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> yeah :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Yep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Can’t wait to see you two tomorrow and beat you at Mario kart &gt;:)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Same here. :)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Father:</strong> Anyways, I’m going to get sleep now, good night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> Night bro!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> night</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Good night, Hero !</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Father is now offline.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Kel:</strong> So, vc again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>cryptid:</strong> vc again</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter lol<br/>Also might as well advertise my Tumblr: @ sunsetcorvid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In which Sunny adopts Charles and Aubrey teaches him how to properly care for rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of this is me self projecting onto Aubrey and Sunny about rats because I take care of two and just thought that Aubrey would know some stuff about small animals and Sunny would like rats.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ballin’</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>10:37 AM</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> Guess who’s on his way to Faraway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kel is now online.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>fuck is now online.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kim is now online.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Yay! :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> woo</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>cryptid is now online.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> i’ll be there soon</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sunflower is now online.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Yay !!</p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I can’t wait to see you both “^^”</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> Same here, Basil.</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> btw im bringing a rat with me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> A what</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> what</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> remember the rat i mentioned the other day</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Yeah?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> he came back and just started living with me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Does your mom know about him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> no</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> and im pretty sure she thinks ive lost all the sanity i had left when she hears me talking to him in my room</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> what do you even feed him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> food scraps </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> it would suspicious if i bought a bunch of small animal food</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> i could give you some of mine if you need it</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> im not stealing from your child</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> have it your way then</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> I could buy you some small animal  food, Sunny.</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> if you want to</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> Charles seems content with food scraps at the moment tho</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> that can’t be healthy</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> what kind of rat even is he</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> idk feral</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> jesus fuck do some research if your gonna own him sunny smh</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> teach me your ways small animal sensei </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Aksjdhkdjfhkdf</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> i mean it makes sense cause Aubrey takes care of a rabbit</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> also if you’re taking care of one might as well take care of another because rats are social creatures </p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> You sure know a lot about rats, Aubrey.</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> researched them in my free time a while back</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> i can confirm</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> 👀</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> i will gladly adopt another to build an army of rats</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> But if you build a big enough army, your mom will find out :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> sadness</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> keep it at 2 or 3</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> what does charles even look like</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> light grey with white on muzzle and underbelly</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Aww</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Wait, Sunny, if your mom is driving the car, how are you keeping Charles hidden?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> Good question.</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> he’s in my pocket just vibing</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> wow</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> thats a pretty tame rat</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid: </strong>yeah he's pretty chill</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> Alright guys, I’m here.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Wait, hold on, were you texting and driving, Hero???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> I took the bus.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> O h</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> alright</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> see you guys soon</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Yeah !!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>cryptid is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Alright most of the gang, let’s meet up</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> The Hooligans will be there</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> let’s wait to meet up</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> aksdhkjfd</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> should i be offended</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> You’re an exception</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> oh ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> anygays</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> .</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> FUCK</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> *ANYWAYS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> AKSJDHKJASD</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>fuck is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kim is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> 👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Alright, we’ll meet up later, see you guys soon !! “^^”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Yeah!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> Yep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sunflower is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Kel is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Father is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw Charles is based off one of my own rats. Her name is Sushi.<br/>Socials:<br/>Tumblr: @ sunsetcorvid<br/>Discord: Scarecrow #6555</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In which this is not an update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, so, I know I haven’t updated this since the 15th(which, to me, is a while. It’s been almost 5 days), and the reason is: I’ve been caught up in school, writer’s block, and a couple of other hyperfixiations lol</p><p>I swear, I’m gonna update this soon aljskshsj <br/><br/></p><p>Anyways, here’s my Tumblr if you wanna follow me. I tend to post art and other stuff on there. Can’t promise it’ll all be OMORI related though lol</p><p>@ sunsetcorvid </p><p> </p><p>Alright, I’ll stop being annoying. I hope the people who’ve been reading this have a nice rest of their day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In which Aubrey fights Kel and then comes out of the closet with Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usernames, in case anyone forgot, or has trouble remembering who's who:</p><p>cryptid - Sunny<br/>Sunflower - Basil<br/>Father - Hero<br/>fuck - Aubrey<br/>Kel - Kel<br/>Kim - Kim</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanna say that the comments I've been getting on this fic have been giving me so much serotonin. You guys are so sweet and I love you akjsdhkfd</p><p>Also, if anyone would like to suggest something for future chapters, feel free to comment it. I'm kind of running out of ideas lol</p><p>But, enough rambling. Your boy Crow is back with a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Ballin’</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>9:45 PM</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Charles is so cute omg</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>cryptid is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>fuck is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kim is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sunflower is online.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> You ever notice how Kim always goes online or offline whenever Aubrey does?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> 👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> That’s pretty gay ngl</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> stfu kel your mom buys you mega bloks instead of legos</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Father is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> You take that back &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> How about we change topics?</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> any of you just eat raw pasta for the crunch</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Y e s 😩</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> all the time</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> they're so crunchy</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> like bones</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> And there’s Sunny’s cryptidness for the day</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> sunny what the fuck</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> now i wont be able to eat raw pasta without thinking of that</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> your welcome</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> the fear inside of me</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Hey @ fuck and @ Kim why are you guys just messaging the chat when you’re right next to eachother?<br/>
 </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> akjsdhkjdfhf WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> kel wtf </p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> WHERE ARE YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Not telling :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> ight i’ll head over</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> wait wrong chat</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> oh well</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Where are you going, Sunny?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> why is sunny here all of a sudden</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> jfc</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Shoot, Sunny, no- they’re find out where I’m located</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> sucks to be you then</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> ALKJSDKLSDFKJF</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> oh shit hero’s here now</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Are we all just going to interrupt Kim and Aubrey’s date?</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> AJKSDHKFJHF</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> AKJHAKDJSSHFKDJF</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> great now basil beleives we’re dating</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Because you are?</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> AKJSDHKJD BASIL STFU</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> 👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> 👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> i stg basil </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh, I’m sorry-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> Nooo</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> dont be sorry Basil shes just being mean</p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> and ignorant </p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> So, are Kim and Aubrey dating, or?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> KAJSHDKJHDF KIM </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> i mean, there’s no point in hiding it anymore</p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> why did we even hide it in the first place?</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> that’s a good question-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> KJSAHDKJHDFK</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> you tried to hide the fact you two were dating and didnt have a reason why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> mostly because i didn’t want mom to find out</p><p> </p><p><strong>Father:</strong> That makes sense.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> anyways yeah we gay</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> The ship has sailed 😩👌</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> what thr fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> thr</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> thr</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> thr</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck:</strong> stfu</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kel changed Kim and fuck’s names to “Gay 1” “Gay 2”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gay 2:</strong> …</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gay 1:</strong> bad move kel</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kel:</strong>
  <em> *sweats*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gay 2:</strong> say goodbye to your kneecaps bitch</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> WAIT WAIT AUBREY NO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gay 2 is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> SUNNY HELP</p><p> </p><p><strong>cryptid:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kel:</strong> NOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kel is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Kim:</strong> so let's talk about basil and sunny</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>cryptid is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sunflower is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kim: </strong>well then</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick advertising, I'm sorry lmao</p><p>Tumblr: @ sunsetcorvid<br/>Discord: [ Kuro ] #6555</p><p>Also, how would yall feel if I put some of my art in the next chapter? I commented on here so you can respond to that comment lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In which :frog: and Aubrey throws up from laughing at stupid shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usernames:<br/>Gay 1 - Kim<br/>Gay 2 - Aubrey<br/>cryptid - Sunny<br/>Sunflower - Basil<br/>Kel - Kel<br/>Father - Hero</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ballin’</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>5:34 PM</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Gay 2:</strong> so are we going to talk about the fact that basil and sunny immediately went offline when Kim asked about them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>cryptid is now online.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Sunflower is now online.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>crytpid:</strong> are we going to talk about the fact that you only capitalized kim’s name?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Gay 1 is now online.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Gay 2:</strong> that doesn’t matter anymore since the secrets out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Kel is now online.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Gay 2:</strong> now </p>
<p><strong>Gay 2:</strong> is there something you two would like to share with the class</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Gay 1:</strong> 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> my eyes cant read kim and aubrey’s names hold on</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>cryptid changed Gay 1 and Gay 2’s name to Lesbian and Even meaner lesbian.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Lesbian:</strong> im bisexual</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> oh sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>cryptid changed Lesbian’s name to Mean bisexual.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> its good you corrected yourself</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> i give sunny a pass for this because they corrected themself on Kim’s sexuality </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Aww :D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Father is now online.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> We respect everyone’s identities 😌</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> you guys are so sweet what</p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> and i’m even talking about kel </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> gotta agree actually </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Everyone here is so sweet. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> hi dad</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Hello father “^^”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> Sup bro B)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> hi hero</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> hi</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Wow, so many hellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> we always greet father</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> why is his username father again</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> He’s the dad friend</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> And also the brother friend :D </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Why can’t he be both?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> Basil, you’re a genius :0</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> very smart Basil</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Well then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner leasbian:</strong> hero both brother and father</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> 😌</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> 😩👌</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid: </strong>😌</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> HERO OH MY GODASKDJAHSDFKJFH</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> FROG AKSDJH</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> AKJSHDKJDFH</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> oh my godakjshd</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Sudden frog 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> KAHSKDJHDFKJHF</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> KAJHSKJFD</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> yall-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> KASHDKDFHK</p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> AKJSDHKJADSHK @9WEWBDJFCJCVI398EFBJKDS</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> .</p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> 🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> 🐸🐸🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> 🐸🐸🐸🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> 🐸🐸🐸</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> oh shit-</p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> i think we should stop now Aubrey threw up from laughing</p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> .</p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> shes still laughing this woman istg &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Glad we could make Aubrey laugh, but is she okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> shes fine but my pants aren’t</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> AKJSHKJAHDFKJ</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> RIP Kim’s pants 😔</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh geez</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Even meaner lesbian is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Mean bisexual is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Been quite a day, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> Yeah, first we went to Gino’s, went to do our own things, logged onto the chat, then made Aubrey throw up on Kim’s legs</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Quite a day</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> nah this is just a normal tuesday </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> You know, I’ve been wondering</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> Where’s Sunny been staying this whole time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> i thought i mentioned where</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Not really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> o h</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> They’ve been staying at my house. “^^”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> 👀</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> Where’ve they been sleeping? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Grandma’s old room, mostly</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> <em>mostly</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> anger</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> W. wha </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>cryptid:</strong> <em>:)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> Okay, nvm Sunny doing it makes it more threatening-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> What is happening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I don’t really know-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>cryptid is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kel:</strong> OH GOD OH NO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Kel is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> … </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Did Sunny just leave the house?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Father:</strong> …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Father is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Sunflower:</strong> I. I’m scared what-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Sunflower is now offline.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————————————</p>
<p>btw here’s some random art. I might draw some stuff the amplify the chat but rn this all I got lol</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, literally wrote the rest of it out after finishing a big test today lol, hope they weren't too ooc</p>
<p>Anyways, as always, here's some of my socials:<br/>Tumblr: @ sunsetcorvid<br/>Discord: [ Kuro ] #6555</p>
<p>By the way, what are you guys' headcanons of the gang? My favorite one is non binary Sunny if you couldn’t already tell lol :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In which Kel and Aubrey fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usernames:<br/>cryptid - Sunny<br/>Sunflower - Basil<br/>Even meaner lesbian - Aubrey<br/>Mean bisexual - Kim<br/>Father - Hero<br/>Kel - Kel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Ballin’</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>6:14 AM</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> it would be funny if you spelled “fundamentally” without “dame” and “tall”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Even meaner lesbian is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> also how are you up this early tf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> sleep is a social construct</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> alright</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ballin’</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>11:34 AM</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> How would it be funny?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Father is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sunflower is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh well-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Give him a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mean bisexual is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> ???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> ..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> OH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> There it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> damn kel that must be a new record</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> three whole minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> normally it takes you five</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> I can’t tell if that’s derogatory or affectionate so I’m going to assume it’s affectionate</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> derogatory </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Oh boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> <em>fight fight fight</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Don’t urge them on, Sunny D:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> <em>don’t fight don’t fight don’t fight</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Oh my god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> Well, I hope you can’t find the long side of the blanket tonight &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> ooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> i hope both sides of your pillow are warm tonight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Oh geez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> I hope when you pour the cereal you realize you’re out of milk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Is there someone making popcorn in the house??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> that’s me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh my god, Sunny</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian, replying to <em>“Kel: I hope when you pour the…”</em>:</strong> i hope when you charge your phone you have to put it in a certain angle</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> get his ass!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Hey, Sunny, are you willing to share that popcorn?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>crytpid:</strong> ye</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> It’s been a while since there’s been a Kel and Aubrey fight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> this ain't a fight this is a<em> war</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel, replying to <em>“Even meaner lesbian: I hope when you…”</em>:</strong> I hope you don’t get a toy in your next happy meal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> i hope when you get comfortable in bed you have the urge to pee and have to stand up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> oh damn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> I hope when you pour a glass of milk to make chocolate milk you realized you don’t have any chocolate syrup and just have to drink the milk plain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> 👁👄👁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Oh my god, Hero</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> Hope you don’t have any syrup for your pancakes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> I hope your chicken nuggets get cold</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> i hope all your chips are stale when you go to eat them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Should we stop them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> nah this is too entertaining </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> hope they put pickles on your burger when you ask for none</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> Hope all your soda is flat when you go to drink it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> hope your dog burns in minecraft</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> oh shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> too far aubrey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> yeah shit sorry </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> It’s okay I forgive you, truce?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> <em>for now</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> <em>*sweats*</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> This has been an eventful morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> Yep</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> What should we do later? We still got the rest of the day to do stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> mario kart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> Mario Kart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> mario kart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Mario Kart at Kel and I’s house it is, then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> hell yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> i’m bringing Kim with me btw</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Of course you are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> i</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> was that typed in an annoyed way or were you just acknowledging that i was being invited???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> The second one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> oh okay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> anygays</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> Don’t you mean “anyways”?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> anygays</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Sunflower:</strong> wow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> im so proud of sunny for coming out of the closet like this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> 😩</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>cryptid:</strong> i just remembered i need to feed Charles</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>cryptid is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> NOO WE SCARED THEM AWAY AKSDHK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> well then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> 😔</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sunflower is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Mean bisexual:</strong> 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Are you guys going to do that every time two people log off right after another?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> We did it for Aubrey and Kim, we’re doing it for Sunny and Basil</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> im considering it revenge for sunny doing it to us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Alright then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Father:</strong> Well, anyways, I’m going to go make lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> Alright :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Father is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> im going too  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Even meaner lesbian is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mean bisexual is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> 👀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Even meaner lesbian is now online.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian:</strong> oh i forgot one more thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Even meaner lesbian: <em>@ Kel</em></strong> fuck you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Even meaner lesbian is now offline.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>Kel:</strong> &gt;:(</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Possibly gonna bring another character in next chapter to spice things up. We'll see.</p>
<p>Socials:<br/>Tumblr - @ sunsetcorvid<br/>Discord - [ Kuro ] #6555</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>